


Frustration

by starsshines



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshines/pseuds/starsshines
Summary: it’s basically porn with some/without plot (squint and you might see the plot) plus I love me some re2make leon





	Frustration

You couldn’t believe you were actually happy to sit in a dingy motel room. Sure, you were probably going to need a tetanus shot after the hell you’d been through tonight in Raccoon City, but all that mattered was that you were alive.

All of you. But you owed much of your thanks to Leon. Had he come even a minute later, you’d have been zombie food at the police station. You spent half the night thanking Leon in different ways (like splattering dog guts all over him in the parking garage, that was disgusting but fun) and the other half admiring the rookie cop and not just for his earnest nature.

You’d have to be blind not to notice how insanely attractive he was. You weren’t always exactly starry-eyed for guys with blonde hair or blue eyes but Leon had to be the exception. Of course, you weren’t alone in your “admiration”, as you caught him checking you out in your peripheral vision.

There had to be something there, right? God, is this really the time for this?

A knock comes to your motel room door, interrupting your thoughts.

Then a couple more.

Was it Claire? Back with some food maybe? You couldn’t really ignore the grumbling in your stomach much longer.

“(Y/N), open up.”

Leon. He knocked a few more times before pushing yourself off the bed and making your way over. You hesitate to turn the knob Did you really want to see him right now? The one person invading your thoughts? Maybe you could just open it enough to tell him to go away.

Your hands fumble with the chain and twist the lock of the knob until it clicks. Turning the door handle, you peer out just enough to see him standing outside with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression.

“Leon, what’s u-“

And all at once, you were taken off guard by the feeling of soft lips pressed to yours. His movements were hasty as he closed and locked the door behind him, kicked off his shoes and tangled his hand in your hair, tugging harshly to elicit a wince from you.

You didn’t want him to stop.

Leon backed you up into the bed until you stumbled onto the mattress with him leaning down close to your face. He continued his embrace, only pausing to say one crucial thing:

“God, please tell me you want me as bad as I want you right now.”

You kissed him back in affirmation of his statement. Both of you working hard to rid yourself of your clothes. He pushed your shirt up, hands smoothing over the skin on your chest, while you pulled it off your neck and threw it somewhere on the floor. Eventually your pulled your pants off and came back to Leon in nothing but your bra and panties (you thanked the Gods that you wore underwear worth being seen), crashing your lips into his harder than ever.

He climbed on the bed and urged you to shuffle up to the headboard. The sight of Leon made your knees weak and your skin feel hot; You could feel his tongue gliding over your own and encouraging you to do the same. You propped yourself up and took his lower lip between your teeth; tugging gently and letting him pull you down to him. He groaned when you released it, a thin string of saliva connecting you both; with any other person it would’ve been a little disgusting, but you could make an exception for him.

“Do you really want to do this?” He asked, trying to catch his breath. “And don’t nod- I want to hear you say it.”

“I want to,” you whispered. I found it quite chivalrous that he, at the very least, asked. You smiled and kissed him again before trailing your lips to his cheek and down the curve of Leon’s jaw. Your pecks became sloppier as they traveled the length of his neck, sucking in light red and purple patches and marking him with your very own brand.

“This is pretty,” He smirked, gilding his fingers over the lace of your bra before reaching behind you and unclasping it, pulling it down your arms revealing your chest to him.

Leon bent down and held you close as he flicked his tongue over your nipples, sucking until they were sensitive to his breaths. He continued downward, licking pieces of your stomach until he came to a point where the band of your panties were the only thing separating you from him.

He extended his arm to you and slowly pulled down the material down your legs. Your body shuddered at the sensation of the cool air in the room tickling the skin that rarely got uncovered. Leon kicked off his boxers and you hummed in approval of what you saw. He dipped his head down and painted a bold stripe along the center of your core, and your back arched at the foreign feeling. You whimpered as he went on, the sound of him lapping up your arousal driving you insane. You felt like you were going mad; everything was so delicate and he was throwing you curve balls and surprise attacks in the form of his tongue delving in and out of you, and gently sucking on your clit to a point where you squirmed to get away from him. At the same time, you never wanted him to stop; You ran a hand through Leon’s hair and urged him to keep going.

Your breathing became unstable and your vocal chords were shaky; Leon’s name spilled feebly from your mouth; your toes curled, your legs shook, and just as Leon knew you were about to come undone, he stuck a finger-then another- into you and pumped in and out, in and out, until you were no longer aware of your name- the only word you knew was Leon.

“That’s it,” He breathed, still pumping, “just like that. Jesus fucking Christ, you’re amazing.”

Leon has to feel some sort of gratification; He was doing all of this to you. Your body was clad in nothing but a sheen of perspiration and you both hadn’t even done that much yet. You collapsed onto the sheets, the fibers sticking to the light layer of sweat on your backside, and he kissed you to pull you out of your euphoria. You could still taste yourself on his lips-a sweet, tangy taste that reminded you of a sherbet you used to like, though after that realization you knew you wouldn’t be eating that sherbet again.

Leon sat back at the foot of the bed and coaxed you to come forward with a curl of his index finger, spreading his legs to reveal his erection in full. “Hands and knees, sweetheart.”

And you did so, crawling to him on all fours. He began rubbing himself at the sight of your butt propped in the air for him. The bed wasn’t big, and it creaked noisily under your combined weight, but you think it added to the mood of the moment. Just as you came to a stop between his legs, Leon tipped your chin with his finger and kissed you quite dearly. He broke off from you, stroked your cheek with his thumb, then gently placed his hand on the back of your head and egged you on.

You took a hold of him and pumped his shaft, earning a few deep breaths and a smirk from him. Your mouth slowly descended upon him, taking him into your mouth and slowly enveloping it with the warmth of your tongue.

Sooner or later, Leon’s hand helped hold your hair out of your face and you went down on him again and again and again. You especially enjoyed it when he let himself slip little profanities.

Leon stopped you in the middle of one of your attempts to swallow him whole and got to his knees, gently laying you down on the pillows.

He looked down at you, scanning you from head to toe.

Steadily, and ever so cautiously, Leon positioned himself at your entrance and pushed in. Both of you gasped in shock; the last thing you saw before your eyes clamped shut were Leon’s eyebrows knitting together into a frown, but his face donning a look of such pleasure that you felt obligated to take credit for. His lips created an ‘O' before he bit down on my lower lip to relieve himself. You just couldn’t believe this is what you had been missing out on. And he wasn’t even all the way in yet.

“Fuck,” Leon huffed, running his hand through his hair before propping himself above you and trying again, this time holding your hips and angling himself a little higher to make it easier. He pushed again, slowly and at even pace, and paid close attention to your body language, pushing only when your breathing had calmed and stopping when you winced. Before long, at the very last moment, he slid into you and dropped his head into the crook of your neck.

“God, you’re so good,” You groaned, as Leon kissed your neck and relieved you of your shallow pants. You could feel yourself clench around him. Your ankles rested on his backside and your hand gripped his biceps, urging him to move before you expired right then and there. Leon began to thrust, pulling himself almost all the way out before pushing all the way back in. Everything was still a bit sensitive, but he went progressively faster.

The headboard was knocking into the wall. The bed was making more noise than both of you were. Leon brought his hand up to your clit to get you to fall apart again. You tried to contain yourself, but the pleasure was far too great for you to block out. Leon’s eager “C'mon, sweetheart"s and utterances of your name made it so hard to keep it together, and so, for the second time, your sanity unraveled. Leon growled at the feeling of your core tightening around his length and slowly thrusted in and out as you threw your head back onto the pillows to alleviate the spinning in your head.

"Le-Leon, I-"You stammered, "I can’t-”

“Shh,” He hushed you, dropping his forehead to yours and staring at you with his darkened, blue eyes, “I know you can take it, you’re so good for me-fuck-I know you can take me.”

He pulled out of you and nudged you onto his stomach, squeezing your ass in his hands before sending his palm down your cheek and eliciting a shriek from you. God, you couldn’t even protest-you loved it so much.

“You can take me, can’t you?” He asked, smoothing over the palm print he left. You nodded before he grabbed one of the pillows and placed it under your pelvis so your butt was propped up just for him. Leon let his tongue glide over your core again, and you squirmed under his control-the fact that you couldn’t see what he was doing made everything that much more exciting. The tip of his length prodded into you, and you were once again being railed into. All you paid attention to was the sound of your skin slapping together.

You really thought you both were going to break the poor bed. Leon’s movements were so harsh and emphasized that if your legs felt like they wouldn’t hold you up, then the legs of this bed wouldn’t support you either. Leon twisted your hair into a makeshift ponytail and pulled back, jerking your head up as he lowered himself down.

“See? You’re so good, sweetheart- fucking Christ- I knew you could handle it,” He whispered, plowing into you even harder. You could tell you were both close; his sentences became choppy, your breathing got heavier, his movements became irregular, Leon leaned down and gently bit the skin of your shoulder blade, letting out a primitive growl instead of words, and just before he spilled his warmth into you, his moans carried throughout the room.

“Shut the fuck up!” came a voice from the next room. You and Leon jumped at the sound, pulling the covers over yourselves in reaction. They pounded their fists on the wall numerous times. “Get laid somewhere else! Some of us are trying to sleep!”

You looked at each other and burst into laughter only to stifle your noise with your hands before he kissed you again, long and slow.

That’s one way to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t for the life of me know how to end these or title them so here we are but anyways enjoy and let’s be real on the citrus scale this fic could be considered the most acidic


End file.
